Our Story
by sammyelder2010
Summary: What if Damon didn't love Elena? But he was in love with her sister?


Hey guy so I'm new at this well I have read tons and tons of fanfiction but I didn't think I was ready to share any of mine yet. But I'm going to try I do want to say that I have dyslexia and I have been working on it so please understand if there is missed spelled word if so I'm sorry thank you for reading let me know what you think!

I do not own this characters okay I do own one and that is Quinn.

*What can I do Elena he made this mess he wanted to fall he wanted to lose. Just wait until he hit rock bottom then we will talk. But I'm not staying here to watch him do that to himself. Quinn said as she grabs her bag in walk out the door.

Where she going? Stefan asked

I don't know, and I don't think she is coming back Stefan. She said with tears in her eyes

Damon P.O.V

Damon is lying on the floor of the cellar that his brother locked him in. listening in to everything going on the floor above him

_What can I do Elena he made this mess he wanted to fall he wanted to lose. Just wait until he hits rock bottom and then we will talk. But I'm no staying to watch him do that to himself._

Man did that woman drive him crazy that why he liked her so much but he knew that if he said how he felt. He would lose her just like he lost everything else.

She gone Damon Elena said

Nice try Elena, I can hear you know it comes with being a vampire remember she will be back she always will.

Not this time Damon she pack her things and left and I don't think this is a game to her anymore she love you know. Anyone willing to stand up for you when you are a complete ass loves you even if you can't see it. She would die for you, and this is all you can do for her? God Damon I know how you felt about Katherine she played your heart, that why you thought you love me. But I know when you're with Quinn you are not playing I see it. I don't know why you can't?

I don't know what you're talking about we are friends, well I thought we were until you guys knocked me out and had Stefan lock me down here.

We all care about you and we don't want to see you this that why.

Well then tell your sister, she know where she can find me.

Fine, just one more thing she ask me to give you this. (Elena push a white envelope through the bars) Later Damon

Damon wait until Elena left to grab the letter, It had his name on it in her handwriting. He braces himself, he knew this one is going to hurt. He rips open the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Damon,_

_If you are reading this then, what I hoped didn't work. It also means I'm going and I'm not coming back anytime soon. You think that I don't care about you, you think that are "friendship" is based off the fact that I'm Elena's sister! I hate that you know I love my sister but it's like I have to live my life around hers. Yes I befriend a vampire so what, I'm not a freaking child Damon. I honestly do not know why you push me away, just when I think I have made a break through with you. I care about you but you put yourself through all this pain? Why? Do you think you deserve it because of what you did in your passed? Well I'm going to tell you that has never scared me from you. I don't care about the person you were. This person that you have become is not the Damon that I have had the changes to know. Even when everyone told me to stay away I didn't care, I found a friend in you. I just can't stay here and watch you punish yourself for nothing. But you know what I'm not going to say I'm sorry to you cause that what you want right? To have something else to blame on yourself to pull yourself father in that hole well you are not going to get that from me. I all you will get from me is the first time you saw me. What you said to me. All the good time we had. That all you get from me, that all nothing else so you have to with it deal, bye Damon._

_Quinn_

Damon folds the note back up and he knew she was gone and he has never been more in love with someone has much as he loves her.

A year later

Quinn P.O.V.

Hey Quinny I hope that you are okay, all of us here are miss you like crazy. I wish you would pick up the phone when I call, or at least call me back. I'm worried about you; I haven't heard your voice in months. Are you still in Texas? Quinn just call me back please I love you! Beep! You have no new massages.

Quinn knew that her sister miss her, she knew she need to call her back. But she just didn't have the strength to dial the number. Only if she knew how much pain she felt for leaving like to she did.

She felt the vibration of her phone, shit she knew she should have turn it off. She look at the caller Id and seen that it was Jeremy. She Knew she need a changed so why not start now she took a breath and hit talk.

Hello

Quinn thank god, I didn't even know if you were still alive.

Jeremy do you really think that I would let something happen to me?

I really don't know you're my sister I miss you we all do we want you to come home where you belong.

I wish I could, But I don't think I could face getting my heart rip out of my chest again.

He will not do that we all will not let him come home Quinn please for me?

All think about it, okay that all you're going to get out of me right now.

I understand that I love you sis.

I love you to, hey don't tell anyone that I talk to you please?

I promise see you soon

He hangs up, she hangs up and look up and truly see the colors around her for the first time in a long time. She really needed to make up her mind soon.


End file.
